All the Wrong Places
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Jason dates girls, Trini doesn't approve. Jason/Trini, set at various points in the PRU, Alternate Universe!
1. Katie

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: This is an interpretive five things story. Written to make up for the fact that I haven't posted anything this week.

* * *

"Hey Trini," Jason said, leaning against his locker, "Guess what?"

"Um, Lord Zedd surrendered?" Trini guessed as she sorted through her locker.

"Not that good," Jason admitted, spinning his lock aimlessly.

"We won the lottery?" Trini guessed, pulling out her chemistry book and adding her algebra book.

"I wish," Jason said, "come on, Trini, really guess."

"Jason," Trini said, giving her friend a look.

"You know Katie, right?" Jason said, backing down slightly under her gaze.

"I know three," Trini pointed out as she shut her locker and started to swing her backpack over her shoulder.

Jason intercepted her move and swung the bag over his shoulder, "I'll walk you out," he said simply.

"Jason, I'm not your girlfriend," Trini pointed out as she tugged on the strap still in her hand.

"I know," Jason said, smugly. As he shifted to pull Trini's hand from the strap, he asked "You know varsity cheerleader Katie O'Shea, right?"

"Not personally," Trini said.

"Well, you might get to know her a little better," Jason said, "Seeing as she's asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance at the Youth Center."

"Jason," Trini put her hand on his arm, "Are you crazy? You're going to start dating now?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Between dealing with Zedd's handiwork, school work and the possibility you'll be chosen for the Peace Conference, do you really want to work on a relationship with someone you can't be honest to?" Trini said, leaning in close to keep her voice from carrying.

"Jason! There you are!" A pretty, golden haired young woman appeared and slipped her arm through Jason's free one.

"Hi Katie," Jason said, "You know my friend, Trini right?"

"I've seen you around," Katie said.

Trini smiled politely, "Same here. Jason, can I please have my backpack back? My mom's waiting for me and I don't want her to get mad."

"Sure," Jason said, letting her backpack slid off his shoulder, "hey, you're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"I'll be there," Trini replied, taking her backpack and sliding it over her own shoulder. "It was nice to meet you Katie. I'll see you guys around." Turning, Trini kept her face calm, with a slight smile even though, inside, she wasn't sure if she was swearing or crying.


	2. Lucrezia

"Hey, Trini!" Jason called.

Trini looked up from her table and arched her eyebrow at her dark haired friend, "Yes, Jason?" She asked.

Jason walked up with a pretty, dark haired girl who was giving her a dark look. "This is Lucrezia," he said, turning to the girl and smiling at her, even as she smiled back at him. "She's one of the Italian delegates." Trini kept her face calm so as not to betray her dislike of this girl. "Lucrezia, this is Trini Kwan, one of the American delegates, and a friend of mine from Angel Grove."

"_Ciao,_" Lucrezia said.

"_Ciao, come stai?"_ Trini asked.

"_Molto bene, e tu"_ Lucrezia replied, her surprise evident.

"_Buono,"_ Trini replied.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," Jason said, amused.

Trini smiled, "I learned a few phrases from my roommate, Rachele. So, why are you over here? I thought you had debate right now?"

"We just got out," Lucrezia said, leaning against Jason pointedly. She kissed his cheek, "I have to call home, Jason. Shall I see you in an hour, for the movie?"

"All right," Jason replied, kissing her cheek gently.

Trini watched the girl leave as Jason sat down, "New girl?" Trini asked.

"I think so," Jason said. "We've been talking after debate lately, and I just felt inspired to invite her to see this Russian movie. Our teacher said we should see it, and I suggested we go together, so that we could be two people who didn't understand together."

"Hopefully this will go better than you and Katie," Trini said, turning back to her books.

"Trini, are you mad at me?" Jason asked.

"No, Jason," Trini replied, "I've got this translation to complete for class." In her mind, she added, _I don't have time to listen to you moon over the pretty Italian girl. Why don't you go find Zack and you two can moon over your girls together?_

"Sorry," Jason said, "I'm going to go get ready." He stood up and wandered off.


	3. Li

Trini tapped the stack of papers on her desk and slid them into a folder labeled _"Korean Translations."_ Then she closed and set a textbook on top of it. As she reached for the next book and folder, her door opened. As giggles became audible, Trini closed her eyes, wondering if her new roommate was going to be like the last one, a new boy every week. "Oh! I'm sorry." Li said, "I didn't realize you were here."

Trini turned and smiled at her petite, Chinese roommate, "My plans with Tobias fell through," she began, and gaped as Jason peered over Li.

"Trini?" He asked, startled.

"Jason," Trini said, smiling. "As I was about to say, I need to go to the library anyways to do some research on my lit paper. I'll probably be there until it closes."

"Trini," Jason said, "I didn't know that Li was your roommate."

"You two know each other?" Li asked.

"Ironically," Trini said, turning to slide her book and folder into her messenger bag, "Jason and I have been friends since we were ten years old; us and Zack Taylor. Although, Zack's known Jason longer than I have." She stood, "So, you two have fun and I'm going to the library." She started for the door.

"We don't want to kick you out," Li said.

"You aren't," Trini replied, "I was leaving anyways. Excuse me, please."


	4. Emily

Trini ducked through the crowd at the Youth Center's End of School bash, looking for the familiar forms of Tommy and Jason. As she ducked around another group of dancers, she spotted them. Tommy was dancing with a tall blond who could only be Katherine Hillard. Beyond them, Trini spotted the half familiar face of Adam Park and a pretty black woman who must be Tanya. At the table near by, Trini saw Rocky a woman she thought was Alia. It had been a while since she'd seen the other red ranger, and from the way she looked up at Rocky, things had changed a great deal. That meant that Jason was somewhere, Trini turned to scan the crowd, and spotted him. Dressed in a skin tight black shirt, and jeans, Jason was handing a drink to a pretty brunette who kissed his cheek.

"Trini?" Tommy said, startled.

Trini smiled as she turned, "Hey Tommy. Long time, no see; how are you?"

"I'm good," Tommy said as his hand came to rest on the blonde's hip. "I thought you were still in Europe?"

"No," Trini replied, "I came back here for school."

Tommy nodded, then shook his head slightly, "Where are my manners, Kat, I'm sorry. This is Trini Kwan," he tilted his head down, and Trini knew he was explaining her connection to the Rangers. "Trini, this is Katherine Hillard."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you," Trini said, offering her hand, "I've heard about you, of course."

"The pleasure is mine," Katherine replied, "but please, call me Kat. I've heard about you as well. Aisha told me."

Trini smiled, "Do you know where Jason is? I wanted to say hi."

"He's with Emily," Tommy said, "over by the snack table. They should be headed back this way soon enough." He turned, "Rocky, Adam, Tanya, come over here, look who dropped by."

The three Rangers came over, curious, and Trini smiled, "Rocky, Adam, it's good to see you again. It's been a while," she said.

Rocky whooped, "Trini!" He said, jumping forward to hug her and spin her around.

Trini laughed as he set her down in front of Adam, "Hi," Adam said.

"Hi," Trini replied.

"This is Tanya," Adam said.

"Aisha's friend from Africa," Trini added on, "I'm Trini."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Tanya said, "I've heard a few stories about you."

"Half-exaggerated," Trini replied, "people always like to embellish."

"Trini?"

Trini smiled slightly, winked at Tanya and turned, "Jason, there you are," she grinned, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," Jason replied. He looked at the girl beside him, "Emily, this is my friend Trini." He paused, "What are you doing here; I thought you were going straight to Massachusetts?"

"Mother wanted proof that she had a daughter," Trini replied, "so I came here. I have to leave in the morning, because the dorms open then." She smiled at Emily, "I'm pleased to meet you, Emily. I'm sure that the letter where Jason talks about you is somewhere between here and Switzerland."

"No doubt," Emily replied, coolly. "Jason, let's dance."

Trini watched Jason lead Emily out for a slow dance and smiled slightly. _Jealous much, Miss Emily?_


	5. Aileen

Trini sighed as she sipped her wine cooler, and wondered why she'd agreed to attend the last party of the summer. She hated parties, loud music, and disliked a good third of the people here. She figured that because she didn't know at least one third, that accounted for her being ambivalent towards the majority. As a drunken idiot went crashing through a set of French doors, Trini headed outside; at least out there, the music would be quieter. The pool was crowded, but there was a clear area where the neighbors' trees cast shade over two chairs. Smiling, Trini claimed one, and pulled out the paperback she'd smuggled in her beach bag.

"Excuse me," a deep voice said, "do you mind if I sit here."

Trini looked up, and smiled, "I don't mind at all, Jason."

"How, Trini? Of all the places to run into you!" Jason said, settling into the other lounge chair.

"I know," Trini said, closing her book, "What are you doing here? How have you been?"

"I've been good," Jason said, "I'm here because my girlfriend dragged me here."

"Oh," Trini replied. "So, why are you in Massachusetts, anyway? I thought you'd be going to AGU."

"No," Jason said, "I just completed my undergraduate studies at Brown University, and I'm going to Harvard this semester. I'm studying law."

Trini chuckled, "I never pictured you as a lawyer."

"I know," Jason replied, "but it just, well, it feels right, you know? I want to be a prosecutor. What about you, what are you studying?"

"Well," Trini replied, "I'm going to Harvard for my medical degree. I still want to be a psychologist like my mom."

"You aren't the only heading towards a doctorate," Jason said, amused, "Have you spoken to Tommy lately?"

"No," Trini shook her head, "not since he broke up with Kat."

"Well, he's studying for a PhD in Paleontology."

"Paleontology? Are we talking about the same Tommy, as in Tommy Oliver, the race car driver?" Trini asked.

"I know," Jason replied.

"Clearly you are better informed than I am," Trini said, "tell me all your secrets, Mr. Lee Scott."

Jason leaned over as Trini slid her book back into her bag, eager to here all the latest in their old friends. Mentally, she promised herself to exchange e-mail addresses so that she could get back in touch with her friends.

"Jason Lee Scott!" A rich, Bostonian accent yelled.

"Uh oh," Jason said, turning, "That would be Aileen."

"As in, girlfriend Aileen, right?" Trini asked.

"More than likely, its ex-girlfriend," Jason said, standing up. He turned slightly to Trini, "Send me an e-mail, tyranno-red at Gmail, ok?"

"I'll send it when I get home," Trini promised.


	6. Trini

Trini leaned against the railing of the cruise ship and watched the water stream by, dyed red by the setting sun. "Trini?" Jason said.

Trini turned and smiled, Jason was dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. "Hey you," she said, "I didn't know we were getting dressed up already."

Jason flushed, "Ah, well, I had to run to the room anyway."

"Is something wrong?" Trini asked, stepping forward, her hand reached for him.

"No," Jason said, vehemently, "nothing's wrong." He bit his lip and took her hand. "Trini, I've dated a few girls in my time; some of them for the right reasons, and some of them for the wrong. Most of them, you've met." He kissed the back of her hand gently, "None of them held a candle to you. It took me a long time to figure that out," he squeezed her hand gently, "and I know, that no one will ever compare to you. Trini, you've kept me sane since we were children, we've fought together, and we know each other's darkest secrets and most embarrassing stories. You're my best friend, and you're closer to me than Tommy, Zack, Billy, Kim, or anybody." He knelt, "So I'm hoping that you will do me the honor of being my wife." From his pocket, Jason drew out a beautiful diamond ring.

Trini smiled, her free hand lifting to brush away her tears, "Yes," she said, "I will." She knelt as Jason slipped the ring on her finger and threw her arms around her fiancé, "I will," she whispered.


End file.
